Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3r+5)(3r+1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-3r+5}$ onto the ${3r}$ and ${1}$ $ = {3r}({-3r+5}) + {1}({-3r+5})$ Then distribute the ${3r}.$ $ = ({3r} \times {-3r}) + ({3r} \times {5}) + {1}({-3r+5})$ $ = -9r^{2} + 15r + {1}({-3r+5})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = -9r^{2} + 15r + ({1} \times {-3r}) + ({1} \times {5})$ $ = -9r^{2} + 15r - 3r + 5$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -9r^{2} + 12r + 5$